How it All Started: The Kisser and the Kiss
by HoshiNatsuki
Summary: What began as an ordinary day soon took a turn for crazy when some random person just comes up and kisses me. I don't know who it was or why they did it, but now I simply have to find out. Warning: SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay! My first real story. Not gonna lie, this is a bit frightening. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :)NOTE: This is essentially a prequel to Our Forever, a one-shot I wrote a bit ago. _**

**_Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy or SasuNaru in this case) and language. If you don't like it, then just don't read it. No one is making you, but yourself. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Evil Dead. However, if I did own Naruto, it would not be able to be watched/read by anyone under 17. _**

* * *

**_Naruto POV_**

_Oh god, it's so good. I could do this every day, every hour, every minute and never have my fill. Each long length is worth savoring, a delicious substance coating every one with a couple added details that only make it that much better. _**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_ It's absolute euphoria. God I love it. _**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_ Mmmmmmm. Ramen is so yummy._ **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** _Ugh. What is that noise? It's interrupting my ramen time! _**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. **

My eyes fly open as I search for that annoying noise box people like to call an alarm clock. I follow the dull, red glow and eventually my hand slams down on it. The clock falls off my bed-side table, but (unfortunately) survives the impact. At least the blaring noise was gone.

I begin to look around the darkness. My room is barely lit by the still-rising sun and I groan when I realize it's Monday and I still have four more days of this. I am not happy for school today nor am I pleased to be awake at this ungodly hour. I always told myself that if the sun wasn't up, I shouldn't be either. Unfortunately, my god-father, Iruka, disagreed and insisted that I wake to go to school for over seven hours and learn until my brain turns to mush. My excuse back was that it was mush already from waking up so early. Needless to say, I lost that argument.

I got up after stretching slightly then proceeded to begin my morning routine, dressing in jeans and an orange tee, and doing the whole bathroom thing. I then headed downstairs following the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. My head popped around the corner to where Iruka stood cooking.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he all but sang.

I proceeded to roll my eyes at him then wandered to my seat at the island, facing his back as he finished preparing the food.

"Ya, sure. It's wonderful." I replied sarcastically. He turned around to scowl at me, handing me a plate loaded with food.

"Well someone's in a good mood." He threw back.

"It's Monday at 6:30 in the morning (1). Of course I'm in a shitty mood. It's the middle of my junior year. Know what that means? One and a half more year to go, that's what it means. Ugh. I hate high school."

Iruka sighed. "Just eat."

I pouted for a moment, but did as told, finishing quickly. I put my plate in the dishwasher then ran upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my backpack. I then put on some converse and left for hell. Um…I mean school.

I arrived at 7am, going to my locker to get what I needed. When I get there I see my friends, Kiba and Gaara, a couple lockers down. They spot me and walk over. Well sort of. Kiba runs up to jump on me and glop me on the head while Gaara strolls behind him a little less dramatically.

"NARU-KUN!"

"Kiba! Get off of me! And don't call me that, dog-boy!" I shout back at him.

Unlike I had hoped, Kiba is not deterred by anything I say. He just keeps hanging on. So I tried a different method.

"Ugh! Kiba, you're suffocating me!" I wheezed. "I can't breathe." I fake gasped out.

Gaara rolled his eyes at me. "You're fine." I glared at him.

"You're supposed to help me."

"Eh." He shrugged.

Kiba laughs and gets off of me. "Someone's not too cheery."

I shrug. "What do you expect? It's Monday and we still have half a year till summer."

"It's not all that bad. At least mid-terms are over."

"Yay! Now all we have to worry about are AP's, ACT's, and finals!"

He frowned. "You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just a little stressed."

"It's cool. We all are."

"Why don't we take a little break this coming weekend and hang out?" Gaara suggested.

I think for a moment. "Sounds good to me. I don't have anything going on. What do you wanna do?"

"How about we go see that new horror movie, Evil Dead?" Kiba says.

"I'm for it." Gaara states simply.

"Same." I reply.

Kiba nods. "Cool. This Friday then?"

"Yep." Gaara and I say in unison.

"Let's start walking. I don't wanna be late."

They follow me and we head to class.

* * *

_First period: History._

_Second period: Math._

_Third period: Economics._

_Fourth period: Science._

_Fifth period: Art. _

_Sixth period: Lunch._

* * *

Now, let's be serious a moment. Be prepared for the real story to begin. At this coming moment, my whole life gets turned around. From here on out, everything will be different. Are you ready? Well, suck it up cause here we go.

"Finally!" I cry out after the bell has rung. I leave the class in a hurry, practically running to my locker getting there in no time.

I had just finished swinging my backpack back on when I felt it. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder and span me around. I didn't have any time to register who it was or what was even going on. All I remember next is the feeling of someone pulling me close, cupping my cheek, and then planting their lips on mine. My whole world seemed to slow down. My eyes were frozen so wide I thought they'd stay that way forever. Then before I knew it, those lips were gone and so was the person that had just stolen my first kiss.

My once blank mind started up again and boy was it moving _fast_.

_What the hell just happened?! And who the hell was that?! They just stole my first kiss! What the hell were they thinking?! What is going on? Why did they kiss me? It happened so suddenly…. Those lips felt kinda nice. I wonder who that was. Whoever they are, they were a great kisser. Huh? What am I thinking? Did I actually enjoy that? I mean, it was nice and they touched me so affectionately and my lips were all tingly afterwards and my cheek feels so warm, and- no! What am I thinking? Someone just kissed me against my will and all I'm doing is going on and on about how I enjoyed it?What is wrong with me?! I don't even know who it was!_

* * *

**_(1) I don't know about you guys, but we have to be in the classroom ready to begin at 7:20 in the morning. It sucks. _**

**_I hope you liked chapter 1! There will be more to come. And don't forget to review to make Mr. Fluffykins happy!_**

**_(\/)_**

**_(0.0)_**

**_ (/\)O_**


	2. Forming a Plan

**Chapter 2 is finally here! I know, i know. It took forever. I really am sorry about that, but unfortunately, school and work come first. With A.P. testing and finals coming up it's going to be harder for me to update quickly. Trust me, if I could had choose between this and finals, it would definitely be this. When summer hits, though, I should have much more time, so expect updates to be a bit faster then. **

**Warnings: M for language and possible future scenes.**

**Disclaimer: Someday I'll win the lottery and when I do, I'm coming for you Kishimoto! I will buy the rights of Naruto from you with every cent I win! But until that day, we will have to suffer from no yaoi in the manga. **

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

_Oh, shit! I just _kissed _him! What have I done?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ugh! I'm more of a _moron_ then he is!_

I continued down the hall, my thoughts ranting away. I was walking to lunch, too preoccupied with my mental battle to watch where I was going. Like usual, this led to me bumping into someone. Who would have guessed? Anyway, the impact is light and we both just stumble a bit.

"Oh, oops. Sorry."

_Well, fuck. What are the chances of this happening? I mean, come on. I was JUST with him! And now he knows! He knows it was me and he knows I like him! Only one option. Deny _everything_. _

"Hn. Dobe." Of course that would slip out. I'll _really_ heighten my chances of dating him through insult (insert eye roll here). _Wait…I want to date him now?_

"The fuc- you don't have to be such a jerk, teme! You bumped into me! Not the other way around!" He glared at me.

"You should have moved out of the way."

"Not everyone has to move out of _your_ way! You have two feet. They move just as well as mine."

_He's feisty. I wonder if it translates to anywhere other than conversation. No! No dirty thoughts!_

He glares at me waiting for a reply.

"Well, you seem to have more than enough energy and should, therefore, be more capable of walking around." Wow. Even I think that was a stupid argument.

He rolls his eyes at me. "Whatever." He starts to walk away, but turns around suddenly. "I never got your name."

"And why should I tell you?"

"Would you prefer I call you duck-butt?" His eyes glint evilly and I think better of it.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"I didn't ask."

He just shrugs. "Anywho, did you see anyone else in this hallway recently?"

"No, why?" I reply warily.

He blushes a bit. "Um…I was just wondering." He replied lamely.

We stand in awkward silence for a moment. Then the most wonderfully, manipulative idea strikes me.

"So, who were making out with in the hallway?" I ask.

His head snaps up and his eyes look at me widely.

"Y-You saw that?"

My eyebrow rises. "What do you think?"

"P-Please don't t-tell anyone!" He begs.

"Hmmm and why do you think I'd promise you that?"

"Please?! I'll do anything!"

I frown. "What, are you ashamed of your little escapade?" I asked a bit sharply.

"N-no. I just don't really know… who exactly…did it…" he trails off.

"So…" I search for more.

He pouts, -I really want to kiss him again when I see that- not wanting to explain. "I want to find out who it was before all the crazy rumors spread."

I nod slightly, understanding where he's coming from- the crazy ass fan girls will never leave me alone. "Hmmm. Alright then. I won't tell." His eyes light up and he opens his mouth to thank me, but I interrupt. "Under one condition." He frowns, seeming to consider it.

"…Fine." He says slowly. "Now what do you want in return?"

I smirk. "Meet me after school and we'll discuss it."

He looks at me for a moment. "You're gonna leave me hanging, aren't you?" He states sourly.

"Yep." I reply, smirking.

"Tsk. Fine." He pouts again. I wonder when he'll realize how dangerous it is to do that when I'm around.

I nod once. "See you then, dobe." I turn around and walk away, hearing a final yell of "Teme!' before turning the corner. I can't help but wonder what I've gotten myself into. I spoke before I had a solid plan under weigh and that's so unlike me it's almost worrisome. Perhaps I'm fretting about it far too much, I mean, realistically I do have some time. I can just think it over during the next few periods.

With that though in mind, I head for lunch making it there without any more trouble. I get in line quickly, grab my food as fast as I can, and book it to the table my friends and I sit at. I don't need to be hauled away against my will again by some obsessive freaks. Yes, I said again. I almost shudder. It had been horrible fort- five minutes of torture. I vowed to myself to never let it happen again.

I sit down and glance around at my friends.

"Why are you so late?" Neji questioned immediately.

"What? I can't be two minutes behind?" I ask a bit rudely.

"You're never late. Even for lunch." He replied calmly.

I sigh. He was right. Damn my perfect punctuality. "I had a little run in."

His eyebrow rose and my words seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the group. I look around seeing all eyes on me: Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and even Shikamaru. What was wrong with them? What I said couldn't possibly have been _that_ interesting.

"What?" I bite out.

"Who was the 'run in' with?" Sakura asks, curiosity lurking behind every word.

"Why are you so interested?"

She simply shrugged."

I scoff slightly. Why in the world would I tell her? "_Ah, but wait"._ Says a small voice in my head. "_Maybe the girl could be of some use. She could get the inside information from him. Guys tend to go to girls for advice regarding relationships anyway."_ Hm. Not a bad idea.

"…Well?" She demands impatiently.

I look over her for a moment, forgetting everyone else is still watching.

"Hn."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Whatever." She looks away and begins a conversation with Ino while everyone else moves on to a different topic. I pull out my phone and open a text, placing Sakura's name in the "Send to" bar. I type out the message carefully.

_Send to: Sakura Haruno_

_Message: I'll tell you next period during our reading time. I don't want the entire world knowing about my personal life. And don't piss your pants, but it has to do with the guy I like._

I hit the send button and waited. Sakura was the only one I had confirmed my sexuality with, but most people could figure it out anyway. She's also the only one who knows that I've been crushing on someone for a while now (I hate using that word, but there's no other real way to define it). I do give her a hard time every once and a while, but in all honesty, the girl is like a sister to me.

I hear a tone and glance at Sakura very briefly. She presses a few buttons, her eyes drift back and forth briefly, and her lips widen forming a smile from hell. _Shit, what __**have**__ I done?_

* * *

I spend the rest of lunch wondering if I've made a huge mistake, but as soon as it begins, our time of relaxation is over. I start to mentally prepare myself for what I'm about to endure when I hear the bell ring. I'm immediately dragged out of the lunch room, down a string of hallways, and into English class by Sakura. I rip my wrist from her grip when we walk through the door.

"What the fuck?!" I glare at her.

She scoffs at me. "Get over it, come sit down, and tell me what happened!"

I scowl at her, but take my seat and get out my book. I decide to set it aside and quietly get this over with. _It's like a band aid._ I told myself. _Just rip it off as quickly as possible. _

"I kissed the guy I like."

Her eyes widen and she blind owlishly before "You what?"

I glared at her again for making me repeat what I had just said. "I kissed him Sakura. Right before lunch I went up to him when he was at his locker and I kissed him."

She calmed a bit. "Hmmm. First of all, who is 'he'? And second, how did he react?"

"…"

"Sasuke, I've known that you like someone for how long now and you still won't tell me his name? Come on, I'm like your sister. Why would I tell someone when I know you wouldn't want that? Can't you trust me?" She pouted making me feel only a pinch guilty. She put her full trust in me, after all, so I agreed that I should have at least a bit in her, if not all.

"His name…is Naruto. Uzumaki…Naruto." I said a bit slowly.

She gapes at me. "Seriously?! He's the complete opposite of you!" She said a bit loudly. "Last person I'd think you'd say, but not the last I'd pair you with." She said, more to herself then me.

My eyebrow rose. "Pair me with?"

She turned a bit pink. "Shut up. You know I'm a fan of yaoi."

I snickered. "Oh, I know. Have you seen you laptop history? That's all it is."

She reddened further. "Stop going on my computer without permission and stop making this about me! We're discussing you right now." She went back to the topic at hand. "So, you've told me his name, but now I want to know how he reacted."

I sighed. "I was gone too quickly. I bumped into him in the hallway right after and ended up asking him about it. He has no idea that it was me."

She frowns. "So what are you gonna do now?"

Ah. A simple question with a very difficult answer. "I'm…not entirely sure. I was going to think it over this period. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone that I saw what happened, but under one condition. I didn't tell him what the condition was though because I don't know myself."

She stared off, contemplating my predicament. It was a bit later that her eyes seemed to flash and she came back to reality. I did **not** like the look she was giving me.

"Well lucky for you, I have an idea" _Doesn't seem lucky to me._ She continued, "How about you agree to help him find out who it was. There's no chance he'll find someone else, cause he'll be looking for what's right in front of him. Not only that, but from what I've heard, he's pretty oblivious, so the more obvious it is the better the chance is of him not finding it out. That way, you can always back out of telling him if you decide you don't want to or if you stop liking him."

That last one was highly unlikely. I hate to admit it, but the plan wasn't all that bad. She seemed to decipher my opinion because she added more. "If you want, I could befriend him so I can tell you how his feelings on the situation and his feelings about you. Also, I'll be able to monitor the plan from the inside allowing me to manipulate the outcome more affectively."

"Sakura, this isn't mission impossible, this is my love life." I said, annoyed.

She shrugged. "At the rate you've been going, your love life **is** an impossible mission, so I don't really see the difference."

I scowled and tried to reply, but she continued on again. "Anyway, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't really be befriending him for that reason alone. I've actually talked to him a few times and we seem to get along very well."

I gave her a look.

"Jeez. Don't get your panties in a bunch. We're just friends. No need to be so possessive. You aren't even dating yet. Hell, he didn't even know you existed until today!"

Well that was a bit of a low blow. She sensed so too. "Sorry."

I sighed. "It's fine. You're right anyways."

She patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, Sasuke. All in due time."

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter and thanks you all very much for the support so far! Stay tuned because there will definitely be more to come.**

**Please review to give the bunny a big carrot! ^.^**

**(\/)**

**(0.0)**

** (/\)o**


End file.
